Joey's new Life
by yaoipigglet
Summary: As promised. Joey's life is turned upside down, when she meets Jim Ventriloquist and his dummy Slappy...Love is coming soon!
1. New life

Joey Shawn was...different.

Joey was...a Goth.

Joey...was about to find love in an old dummy show.

Joey Shawn had lost her mother and father in a horrible snow storm.

Her aunt and uncle had took her and her brother Tommy in.

Tommy was now 13.

He loved being being a teen thought Joey still made him feel like 3.

Joey loved nothing more than to wonder around the small town she lived in. The town was really nice. Most of the people here was old men and woman who had grandchildren living with.

Joey look around her. There was the dress shop, the bakery, the ice shop, the market and the fish shop.

Their was a small shopping mall but it was homely.

Tommy was falling Joey when a smash make with some very rude words. As joey covered her brothers ears, a pair of boys from school came running from out of an alleyway.

"Run! Or old man slow with get us(!)"

"Yeah, right!"

As the boys passed them Joey saw a boy coming out of the alley, when a hand grabbed him.

"What was that?" Tommy asked as he and his sister walked over to the alleyway.

They went around the corner in time to see the boy run into the house.

An old man sat in a chair and a was wiping his forehead.

"Pardon me, but are you ok?" Joey asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

The old man looked and smiled. "yes yes, I just...those wretched boy smashed my window just as I was making a new dummy...My SON was supposed to watch the shop not daydream!"

Joey looked at the window.

"Would like me to help to clean up?"

The old man smiled as he patted her hand. "My dear girl there is no need-"

"HOLY COW! THERE'S DEAD PEOPLE IN HERE." Tommy yelled from the inside of the shop.

"Tommy! What have I told you! You had to wait for me!"

Helping the man up Joey saw the most beautiful dummy's she ever seen in her life. There was one dress for the beach, some for party's and one life size dummy that was dress for a wedding.

Joey walked over to him. The dummy wore a black tux with a red flower in his button hole. His hair a fiery red with a mix of ginger. His eyes were a deep shade of green.

"Hello" she bowed "And what would your name be?"

"That..." called the man "Is Slappy...the most rude dummy ever!...but he's like my son...speaking of, he must of gone to his room."

"Joey looked over to Slappy and saw him...wink?

Rubbing her eyes she looked at Slappy.

Maybe she was seeing things.

"What's your names? Mine...is Jimmy, Jimmy Ventriloquist.

And yes...I do make Ventriloquist dummy's."

Joey smiled and introduced herself and her brother.

Jimmy spent the rest of the day talking and chatting with the two when their aunt came in.

"There you are you two! I've been- OH, Hello Jimmy! How are you!"

Jimmy smiled and shook her hand. "I've been great Veronica! You?"

As the two talked, Joey walked over to Slappy and smiled. "It's been nice meeting you." Talking his hand she shook it and kiss his cold lifeless lips.

"Come on Joanna!" Joey twitched. "IT"S JOEY!" she roared, as she and her brother walk out to the car waiting outside.

As they left Jimmy closed the door.

"And were do you think you going my boy!"

Jimmy turned to see Slappy walking on his own upstairs.

"...Bathroom?.."

Jimmy smiled. " You have not eating all day...and don't think I didn't see that smile when she turned after she kissed ya!"

Slappy slapped his father and hugged him.

"You think she the one pop's?"

"Maybe my boy...maybe...


	2. The past and a love spell

Back at the house, Joey and Tommy were listening to stories of old Jimmy.

"We were pals in high school!" Gushed the old Aunt. "He was sooooooo talented! He loved doing Ventriloquism! He was only 7 when he started!

''It been in the family for years'' He told me!" Smiled Aunt Veronica.

He won every talent show in our school!"

Their uncle look sad.

Joey held his hand and spoke softly. "Are you ok Uncle Roger?"

"Aye... I was thinking about when we met him... and when he met Milly...She was his only true love!... She loved him and his dunny's.

They were married four years after the left collage, before they wanted a baby... but it turned out she couldn't...It was something to do when she was little...I believe she was 6.

She died 9 years ago...but before she did, old Jim make a Ventriloquist dummy.

He name him Slappy, after his father who always make people smile.

He had Jim's eyes and Mil's hair...they loved that doll with their own hearts..."

Their uncle wipes his eyes on his shirt.

"It was so sad when she passed." their aunt spoke sadly. "You know...they say that on the day they came to take her to the cemetery, the men found Slappy...lying right next to her! His eyes closed and his cheeks wetter than a window after a rain storm!" The two wiped their tears away and left the table.

Joey looked sad too.

So...Slappy must of loved the pair like his own family...

**'Maybe I'll go and see Slappy tomorrow and talk to him...' **Thought Joey, as she got ready for bed that night.

The next day, Joey and Tommy left the house and took the bus to the town. After retracing their steps, they found the shop.

Jimmy was sitting outside sipping tea with Slappy.

Slappy was sitting a small deck chair and look like he was sleeping. "Hiya Jimmy!" Called the dark haired beauty.

Jimmy turned to the young pair and smiled. "Why! Good Morrow to you both!"

Jimmy then turned and glared at the red haired dummy as the eyes were now half open!

"Well now Slappy! Your mum loved it when I- NOW THAT WAS OUT OF ORDER!"

"Well get more!" yelled Tommy. Everyone looked at the small boy. "What...?...He said it was out of order!"

Joey face planted her face in her hands and laugh, while the others try to figurer out what the boy had ment.

(Out of order= means now working or have no more to sell. Tommy was joking when he said get more)

Later:

Joey was cleaning the shop and Slappy watched from the table by the stairway.

Joey was looking over all the photo's and found one of Milly.

It was her on her wedding day. The dress was old and white as snow. Hair, fire red and orange, was in a small bun. Her flowers were blood red roses.

Bringing the photo over to the dummy, she place the broom, sat next to him and smiled sadly the dummy.

"So...she was your mum...she really lovely...just like you I bet!" Joey pulled locket she kept under her shirt. "This is my mum and dad...the blonde one is my dad and the one with black hair is my mum...the both were really busy...but they never stopped making time for us...I wish they hadn't died..." Joey dried her tears and kiss the dummy's head.

Jumping off the table she brush something off the table and saw it floated to the ground. The thing was a slip of paper that had fell out of Slappy's pocket.

Joey picked it up and read it to her self. Smiling her place her broom down once more with the photo.

She found a small silver toy wand and stood before the male doll.

"Dear sweet Slappy, you have been loved by two people who you have loved back. I'll give you one chance to be a real human..." She lifted the wand and tapped the doll and her self 3 times before speaking the words. _**''Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano''**_

Now dear Slappy, you have till the New Year to win my heart and a true love's first kiss or you'll stay a dummy for the next 1700 years!"

Smiling at the dummy she kissed the boy's head and walk outside to join the others for lemonade.

Little did she know...that spell she just placed...was going to cause trouble...and force Joey and her brother Tommy on an adventurer.

_**A/N:...sorry joey! that's all I wanted to type cos my typing juices are going to other story's right now...but it will get better!**_

_**Any idea's I'll take!...And yes the other dummy's are in this... even Rocky from Goosebumps. I like him!**_


	3. Caroline

That night Joey was sitting in her room when she saw a police car coming up the dusty road.

It's flashing lights were like a small blue and red ghost in the night. The car pulled up and stopped in front of the house.

The two policemen came out and looked up at the house, then they look at something in the back of the car.

Joey walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Oh! Good evening my dear! Are-" One police man was about to knock when she opened the door and spotted the older pair.

"Ah! Hello! I'm officer Lawson and my partner Jamie. We're here about Caroline...you did get the call?"

As the adults talked Joey walked over to the car and saw a girl. She was about her age and had short golden blonde hair.

Her eyes were covered by her hat and she look unhappy.

Looking back , Joey opened the door and sat next to her.

"IF you want me to tell you why I'm here forget-"

"Hey whoa! I'm not here for that! I just want your name and age!...man...Sorry...I'm Joanna...but call me Joey!"

She placed her hand out and shock the sweet girls hand.

"I'm 16...what about you...?"

The girl looked up and smiled "I'm 16 too..."

Joey saw she had a black eye, a bleeding lip and scares on her face, that wouldn't heal for a about 9 weeks most. Her eyes were a very dark greeny grey blue. Her eyes were really blood shot.

Joey pulled her into a hug and tightened her grip.

The girl hugged her back a cried once more.

It was 12:00 when Caroline was washed, cleaned and given the bottom bunk of Joey's bed.

Joey's room was painted black and red.

"So...you parents died too...? Mine were in a car crash...but the weird thing is it wasn't snowy, icy and they weren't drunk or sleepy...I think someone- Sorry I'm going on and on...What about you?"

Caroline leaned over the side and looked over at Joey.

"Mine were...killed by living dummy's in front of me...I was hiding in the closest when I saw it...It was lucky they ran-away before the found me in the closest I was in ...the milkman found me later...and then...I've been moving from place to place..."

Her eyes were wet but hollow.

Joey climbed out for bed and stood by the top bunk.

"Living...what...?"

"I said ''Dummy's''...why?"

Joey asked if she could sit with her.

The girl nodded and helped her up, when the door opened and there was Tommy standing in his PJ's, with his blanket in his hand.

"Bad dream?" asked the girls.

Nodding his head, the girl helped him into bed and they talked.

It was 3:00an when they fell asleep.

The next day Joey got Caroline to come to the shop.

"I know you hate dummy's...but I would like it if ya met Slappy"

Caroline stopped in her tracks.

"Who'd ya say?" Caroline asked as she pulled Joey back.

The girl's face was very pale.

"Um...Slappy...why?"

Caroline looked at the scar on her left arm.

_**''Remember! If we find Slappy and Mary Ellen marry, we'll be human for good!''**_

Caroline felt sick. Leaning on her new friends, she walk to the shop.

Jimmy was washing the new window glass that Roger had fitted for him.

"Jimmy!"

The old man turned and saw Caroline looking sick.

"What happened?" Asked the old man.

Joey explained who, what and why but she couldn't explain the whole sick part.

"As soon as I said Slappy, she zoned out!"

Jimmy was looking at Caroline and checking her over.

"Can you tell me why?"

Caroline looked pale but swallowed her fear and told what had happened.

"_**It was my 16th birthday when I got a new ventriloquist dummy...his name was 'Rocky'...he was my only friend...I took him everywhere...I even got him a new outfit, it was bright purple with stripes...**_

_***smile*He looked like a mob boss, my Rocky...but then...I was home alone with him and I was listening to scary stories, when there was a loud crash! I was just thought that it was a cat, that got in again...I just went back to my stories when I heard footsteps...I grabbed my computer and Rocky and hid in my closet...No one came in...but I could hear them yelling for my Rocky...**_

_**It was 3 weeks later that I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed...when I felt something cold hand on my back.**_

_**I heard him talk to me.**_

_**''**Be safe Caroline**'' he said; ''**I have to go with the others...to find Slappy...but...I love ya like my own baby sister!**''**_

_**His voice was cold and like ice...The door was knocked on...I heard him leave and I...I.. followed the voices to the back of the house...my mum and dad weren't going to be back till the next day but...[sigh] anyway...the voices belonged to, living, breathing dummy's.**_

_**I felt my whole body go cold!**_

_**There were 6 altogether...The leader, **_

_**the muscle, **_

_**the bitch, **_

_**the planer, **_

_**the lookout and the one who get's the get away car... **_

_**[Tears up]...it was then I saw Rocky...he was chipped badly! His face was chipped and he had a black eye. His coat was ripped..and...his hat was burned**_

_**The only girl doll was called Mary Ellen...She was asking for me...When he didn't answer, the leader slapped him...Then, they went up stairs to find me...I didn't know why...**_

_**I heard one say**''Remember! If we find Slappy and Mary Ellen, marry, we'll be human for good!''_

_**When they left, I ran over to my dummy.**_

_**Rocky was not happy to see me! But glad I was not up stairs. I untied him and we hid in the closest...It was when the dummy's came back that I saw my family...but before I could say ''WATCH OUT''...they were...were...**_

Caroline teared up and felt like she was going to be sick.

_**They were shot dead...the others saw that Rocky gone and were about to get me when...when Rocky threw his voice!**_

_**I was was soooo happy when they left!**_

_**Rocky had made it sound like there were police coming...when we were sure they were gone, I ran to my parents...they were dead...but Rocky still stayed away...it was when the milkman came and pulled me away, that I stoped crying...**_

_**After that...no one thought I was telling the truth...but...they sent me to a new home...but the dummy's came back!**_

_**When the dummy's had my last foster family trapped they...they beat me pretty badly...**_

_**Me and Rocky spilt after the 3rd time...but they still came for me...it was when Rocky showed me this place in his letter, that I asked if I could move here...Rocky was going to meet me here but...I didn't see him at the train station...then **_I went to your house Joey...and that's all I wanted to remember now."

Jimmy held Caroline in his lap and rocked her for a while.

Later...Jimmy asked what Rocky looked like.

"He had black hair, big purple eyes and an outfit to match.

He had a toy water gun for gags...Why do you ask?"

Jimmy smiled and walked into the shop.

5 minus later, the sound of footsteps came from with inside.

"Pigglet? You there!" came a gruff voice.

Caroline jumped to her feet and saw her Rocky at full human height!

"R-r-r-r-Rocky...?...ROCKY!"

Caroline jumped into his arms.

"Pigglet! I thought I'd never see you again!" Rocky was swinging his human around in the air.

"Rocky! where were ya?"

Rocky said that he had been shot by some madman and Jimmy took him here.

"I'm glad your ok!" smiled the purple eyed dummy.

"You too!"

A sound of more footsteps came from within.

"Slappy! Get out here you, morrron!"

Caroline (still in his arms) watched with Joey as the red haired dummy came out in the most emo goth boy outfit.

"Girls...Meet Slappy! My new brother!"


	4. Slappy lives!

Caroline and Joey watched as Slappy walked over and spoke in the darkest of voices.

"Hey Rocky...what's up?"

Caroline stood still, her eyes, were getting darker by the seconded while Joey and Slappy's eyes met.

They both felt their hearts racing and their eyes couldn't move away from each-other. Joey saw into his eyes...such deep

shade of green.

Slappy had to say that this girl was cute in red & black

They smiled to each-other...till Slappy was punched in the gut...

"You BASTARD! If you weren't here then my family could still be here!" Caroline had got out of Rocky's arms and ran to the so called ''Slappy''

She tried to punch him again but, Rocky pulled her into a hug as she screamed loudly at the confused -now human- dummy.

"What's she going on about?" asked Slappy holding his not swelling gut .

Joey stood before him. She pass him the ice-bag (No knew what is why it was out here) as she told the story of the whole living dummy thing.

Caroline was carried into the shop to get ice-cream to calm her down.

Slappy listened well and after Joey finished he spoke as he sat in _**his **_deck chair.

"One: I'm sorry what's her name

(Joey: Caroline!)...Whatever. I'm sorry her family died but I didn't kill them! I don't kill, I enslave...

Two:I don't know why _**they **_want me to marrying me off to ''Miss happy go-luck, sounds like she got a squeaker in her throat.

Three:...what's your name again cutie?"

Joey glared at the tall boy and sighed. "It's Joanna but I prefer Joey..."

Slappy smiled at the cute girl in-front of her. "I like Joey too...hot stuff-"

Smack!

"YOW! OK! What hit me?"

Caroline stood behind him with a large book in her hand and ice cream in the other.

"Leave her alone, you wooded headed dummy!" She yelled. "No-one messes with my new friend!"

Tommy and Jimmy looked like he couldn't stop laughing. Jimmy had to say that seeing his boy getting a smack was really funny.

Rockey pulled Caroline away and sat her down.

Everyone sat down at the garden table, in the front of the shop.

"Jimmy...what do you have a garden in the middle of an huge alley" asked Caroline, her mouth being wiped by Rocky.

Jimmy placed his coffee on the table. "My late wife she... she loved gardens. The alley was so big when we first made it, but the town grew and well,...we had to cut off a lot but I still love this garden...the town loved coming here too." Jimmy smiled sadly

"Milly was always in the garden with her friends and Slappy here..." He smiled as patting the boy's shoulder.

"Milly...Milly loved Slappy like her own son too...I did make him so we could have some children. Milly had been in car crash when she was 6 and her whole insides had been full of glass...she have to have a whole gut transfusion!...but they couldn't find...a new baby room" [A/N: I don't use the real word for it!]

Slappy hugged the old man.

"After 20 years I made Slappy...We never thought that our love could bring him to life...well..." Jimmy blushed as if he was hiding something.

Slappy then asked how he had saved Rocky.

Rockey soon told them, that when Jimmy placed him in the room he was sleeping in, Jimmy had healed the bullet hole with some smelling green stuff.

"The weirdest thing was when you told me about Caroline, you shone brightly and turned human." Smiled Jimmy. "Only true love between friends can make you human!

Rocky smiled at his human."So... it was your love that made me living!"

Caroline hugged her dummy friend and smiled.

Joey was rocking back and fourth with Tommy on her lap.

Caroline asked how Slappy was alive.

"It was Joey's spell..."

Joey look over at him, confused

"The one you placed on me yesterday?."

Joey thought and soon realized that she had! She put a spell on him!

"That's right. I...I said...you had till New Year...to win my heart and be human!"

Caroline smiled coldly.

"What's so funny?" The red haired dummy snapped.

"Nothing...but you know, you look...it's like I've seen you somewhere but I've seen you in person!...do I know you?"

Slappy looked at her closely. Her eyes looked like...Shane!

"Do you know some one named; ''Shane Duncanson?''(1)"

Caroline nodded.

"Yes...he was my great great great grandfather!"

Slappy smiled evilly. "Did he...ever talk about Dummy's?"

Caroline once more nodded and spoke of the story of how he (Her grandfather) was turned into a dummy himself(2)"

Slappy smiled and spoke coldly; "I...was that dummy!"

_**Far-off**_

A young group of teens walked around town till they found a police station. Two walked in and when to the fount office."Excuse us? Can you help us?" One spoke. He young and was a tall thing with, a tough face. He had red hair and freckles.

On his right arm was a sobbing blonde girl- who was crying into her hankie-.

"We've lost our dear, dear sister and we're hoping to find her!"

The policewoman smiled and asked for info on the child.

"She is 16, has golden brown hair and has greeny grey blue eyes.

She's 5'2 and she lived in north Carolina!-"

A pair of policemen came over.

"Excuse us but, are you guys looking for Caroline?"

The boy nodded and the police gave them the address to the town and the house she was living at.

"Can you call and tell her that Danny and Mary Ellen are coming to see her and take her back with us!"

_**One: I don't remember his name.**_

_**Two:See Living Dummy 2. the one with Rocky in it!**_

_**So here we are short but still!**_

_**Next:Caroline not happy and she soon finds the words that boned Joey and Slappy!**_


	5. The past comes back!

Caroline looked at Slappy in horror. The red head in front of her stood smirking and looking proud of himself.

"Your...your THEE Slappy!...BUT YOU WERE KILLED BY LIGHTING!" Slappy smiled and spoke in a demonic voice. "And boy did that lighting hurt!...But what are you going to do..." Caroline hated that evil smirk. He thought he was so special! Caroline yelled and tried to get and Slappy but Rocky pulled her into his arms and tried calmed her down. Caroline tried to pull away but he was stronger, so Caroline just turned in his arms and cried.

Joey look confused. What were they taking about...Joey looked over at the dummy. Slappy had a dark look on his face.

If Slappy was who Caroline said he was, then maybe she should keep on his good side.

"Rocky..." Spoke the demon dummy. "The last time I saw you, you and your dummy pals turned on me...How have you been?" Rocky glared. "(sigh)...I'm fine...It has been awhile...since I last saw ya..."

Joey watched as Caroline froze and looked up at Rocky. Caroline's face was a twist of emotional...Rocky knew the evil dummy?

Sudden Caroline gasped as if remembering something! "...That's...that's right...Rocky was the family dummy...you were the one who help stop Slappy..."

Caroline hugged her friend. "You save my family Rocky..."

Joey smiled.

After sometime, Slappy told his story.

He had been a made from old coffin wood.

"When something is made from coffin wood, it takes on a evil spirit or good, depending on the person who was dead in it."

Slappy explained he had been passed from three family's.

"My 2nd one was Caroline's grandfathers cosines family...boy...were they little-"

"Slappy! That is my old home your about to dis!"

"...*Rolls eyes* Whatever..."

Anyway...Jimmy had been sold his...whatever it was that remade of him, after the wood chopper thing.

Milly and Jimmy knew of his evil ways. "They gave me love...so...I became good...but I'm still bad to the bone.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She could just see it...Black leater coat and jeans with iron chain belt. Black shades and hevy boots. Looking over Joey's head she saw something.

"Hey...what's that large pile of purple coming our way."

Joey looked and saw her aunt run over with a happy, but creepy look, on her face.

"Caroline! We got great news!"

Joey handed her aunt a glass of lemonade and sat her down.

"The last police station you were at, in the the last town you moved to called...*Takes sip* Your still have living family!"

Caroline looked confused. "What do ya mean?"

Aunt Veronica looked puzzled. "You know your brother and his wife...Danny and Mary Ellen...There coming in three weeks and...Why do you so shocked?"

Caroline felt faint...Danny...Mary...Ellen? Slappy even turned white. Joey held Tommy tight while Rocky caught Caroline, who had just fainted.

"Did I say something wrong?"

_**Far off in an old pick-up truck.**_

"Danny! How much longer till we get that little brat!"

Danny- The leader- mutter something while the others played around and threw food. [Slat!] "WHO THREW THAT HOTDOG!" yelled the blonde human dummy.

While Mary-Ellen combed her hair, the smallest dummy, Lu, sat with Danny in the front. _**''Why do we have to kill this girl...she's done nothing wrong...''**_ Lu was actually a nice guy...and had been the one helping Rocky to keep Caroline safe.

_**''I just hope she's ok...''**_

_**Till next time kiddies!**_


	6. A nightmare

It was a quite night the stars were shining brightly and the moon was was half full.

The world was so calm tonight...till a window smashed open.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Came Joey's aunts voice. "OUT! You horrible brats!"

Joey and Caroline ran outside the house with Tommy on Joey's back and Caroline holding their bags over her back and shoulders.

Aunt Veronica threw more of the girls bags out into the streets and slammed the door.

"Huff...huff...What a B.I.T.C.H! What the hell was here problem!"

Joey just shrugged and help with the bags.

Soon the girls got to Jimmy's.

Jimmy was, to put it lightly, shocked to see the girls outside at this late hour, with Tommy asleep on Joey's back and Caroline carrying their bags.

The girls were given rooms and soon came down for some dinner.

Caroline stayed down stairs while Joey went up for a showers.

Jimmy was about to asked why the girls weren't home when Rocky came in with Slappy right behind him.

"Pigglet! My baby!"

Caroline walked over to Rocky and hugged him, while Slappy went upstairs. "Caroline! What are you doing here and why aren't you in your Jammies?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and just hugged him.

Suddenly Caroline thought of something.

"...Daddy (Rocky)...Jimmy? Where did Slappy go?"

Low and behold her question was answer

"*SREAM!* SLAPPY! YOU PREV! GET OUT!"

A smash was heard.

"Hey! You should be grateful!...(Smash!) after all! You got a real sexy body!...but you bobbies-"

Slappy's voice was cut off by the sound of a gold club hitting wood.

"**"...[Thud..."ow"...]

Caroline turned to the boys and Tommy, who woke from all the noise.

"I think Slappy is going to be called Stella from now on after that...*shiver* painful noise!

Later:

Caroline was being tucked in by Rocky.

"Daddy? Will you sing me my fave song?"

Rocky smiled and kissed her head.

"Sure"

Just then Tommy and Joey came in.

"Tommy wants to sleep with both of us..."

Soon the girls and boy were tucked in and sung to sleep.

"_Rest your head, Little girl blue._

_Come paint your dream on your pillow._

_I'll be here to chase away fear._

_So sleep now and dream till tomorrow._

_So sleep now and dream till tomorrow."_

Rocky kissed the children's head's and went to down stairs.

Jimmy & Slappy were playing cards.

"Got any 4's?"

Jimmy looked over his cards and pass over 2 fours.

Rocky sat down and fanned him self with his hat.

"...My girl is really quite a handful..."

Slappy raised an eyebrow as Jimmy asked for and 7's.

"how do you handle her? She's so...I don't know...weird..."

Rocky shrugged and smiled.

"I thought she was too after I saw...squealing in my ear...but after sometime...I saw she need me more than her own parents!

Her mum and dad loved her...giving her toys, food, outfits...They praised her...but the real problem they never spoke of in fount of her...was she could never find a friend. She loved horror and stuff she was shy about.

Her temper always got the better of her...So, I swore I would never leave her!"

Slappy smiled. "Milly sounds just like ya...She always loved to help...Didn't she pa?"

Jimmy nodded and put his cards down.

"Milly was always the same...She never showed her anger...but she did get even. She would get blackmail on anyone bad.

Milly only used blackmail on the meanest teacher and older kids. She never beat anyone up...but get her mad and she swore like Slappy...That's wear he gets it."

At this Jimmy ruffled Slappy's red ginger hair and smiled.

Jimmy picked his cards and gave Rocky some.

_**Upstairs.**_

Caroline was dreaming.

_Her dream was of her flying. Her arm were spread out wide. The world was so brids were singing._

_The stars shone with in the moring sky._

_The stars shotting like air born cheats._

_Then the clouds got dark. _

_Caroline flew into a tree and landed safely. _

_Then suddenly, a net grabbed her. She pulled at the net but the girl could get out. The sound of evil laughter filled the air around her. The swam around her, like a wrilpool. _

_Soon she saw the faces of the evil dummy's. Then fell into a huge wave of water. He mind went blank. Then everything when black._

_She fell onto the floor, dripping wet. Suddenly a black door stood before her._

_A cold white yellow light illuminated the door._

_Caroline opened it. A piece paper flew over to her as. _

_**''This will happen to you.'' **it said, dripping with...blood?_

_Caroline looked up from the paper, and scream loudly._

_**Downstairs.**_

Slappy and Rocky were going up to bed, when a scream was heard.

" _*Scream* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEACE! NOT THAT!"_

Jimmy, Slappy and Rocky ran up the stairs and into Caroline's room, to find Caroline still screaming, till Joey slapped her.

Caroline stopped screaming...then she jumped up and hugged Joey.

"I had the most horrible dream!" Joey hugged her.

Soon, Caroline was beening rocked back and fourth in Rocky's lap, her hands wrapped tightly in his t-shirt he was wearing. Rocky was sitting on Caroline's bed.

"[Hick!] It was tremble!...I...I was so scared! [Hick!]"

Rocky hugged Caroline tighter.

Rocky wrapped his legs around Caroline and hugged her tighter.

"It was just a dream...it was all a dream." Rocky patted her head and kissed her forehead.

"NO! It was a nightmare! I was so scared!"

Caroline told them everything.

"And when I looked up...EVERYONES HEADS WERE ON BLOODY PIKES!"

Rocky kissed her head, tears in his eyes.

Jimmy said that it be best if they went downstairs to get some hot coco and a meal to calm everyones nervers.

Soon Caroline was drinking hot coco and still sobbing.

She was sitting on an old couch.

Joey was hugging Tommy while Rocky and Jimmy make some late night snacks. Joey saw that Tommy's never were till shot.

Slappy was leaning on the self he use to sit on. He was watching Caroline. She was bent over and and had a blanket of over her shoulders. She was shaking. Her faces dripping with tears.

Sighing, Slappy went over to Caroline, hands in his pockets.

"You feeling any better?"

Caroline shook her head. Slappy sat down beside her.

Slappy was still looking at the ceiling, when he pulled her into a hug and spoke softly.

"Before my mother died...she tough me a song.

She told me to sing it when ever someone was in trouble."

Slappy pulled her into his arms.

"_Sunshine and rosy sky._

_Bless you dream as you fly high._

_Love is just a smile away._

_So like the dawn in May._

_Never forget I love you._

_Because I know you true._

Slappy teared up and hugged her. "I know that we don't get along but...you mean a lot to Joey and Rocky...I think if I help you...then maybe...Joey will like me." Slappy had a small blush on his face.

"Caroline smiled. Wiping awaying her tears, her smiled.

Caroline pinched his face softly and giggled.

"You like Joey more than you let on, don't cha?"

Slappy pulled away and blushed.

"...Maybe..."

Caroline hugged him.

"Thank you for being nice."

Slappy hugged her back and took her over to Joey.

Soon laughter and jokes filled the room.

Hours later, the clock stuck 1:00am. By now everyone was sleeping.

Caroline was asleep in Rocky's armsas they were sitting in an old arm chair. Joey and Tommy were hugging each-other, Joey's head resting on Slappy's lap, as they slept on the old couch. Jimmy was in an rocking-chair. Everyone was sleeping.

When the sun rose over the hills The boys woke up to find the girls making breakfast.

After that Rocky, Caroline and Jimmy went to the shops while Tommy went with them.

Joey was washing the dishes while, Slappy swept the floor.

The air was fill with tension, till Slappy heard Joey speak.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I wanted thank you for..being nice to Caroline. From the day I saw her black eye...I knew she was going through a tough time...I know what it's like losing your family.

My mum and dad were coming home one night. It was snowing like hell but it was still safe...then I got a call that they'd died...I could never understand. They always drove slowly and even if they had slipped off the road, they would have had a few broken bones...so I figured that someone killed them...but I don't know who..."

Slappy watched her and from where he was standing, the light from the window made her shine like an angel.

Turning round, Slappy blushed.

"What?" Joey asked.

Slappy looked over at her.

"Nothing...it just..the light is making you look prettier..."

Joey blushed and smiled.

Joey walked over to the blushing red head and kissed his cheek. "Thank you...Slappy."

Slappy turned over to her to welcome her, but saw their faces were very close.

Slappy and Joey looked into each-others eyes. They soon slowly closed the gap and kissed.

Pulling away slowly, Slappy and Joey's eyes shone as they looked into each-other's eyes.

Slappy pulled Joey into his arms.

They watched the light shine on both of them.

Leaning in, Joey and Slappy's lips met. They felt a small burst of powerful feeling.

They pulled in tighter. The feeling growing and growing.

Then as they felt strange felling growing within them self's their kissing grew more wilder.

Joey felt Slappy's hands slip lower from her waist.

"A-hem!"

They two stopped and looked at the door from the corner of their eyes, their lips still in contcted.

Caroline stood, smiling and grinning like a mad-thing.

"_Joey and Slappy, sitting in a tree!_

_K.I.S.S.I.N.G._

_First come love, then comes marriage, then comes twins in a baby carriage."_

Joey soon chased Caroline around outside in the garden as Rocky and Jimmy teased Slappy.

_Far off the truck got closer._

The evil aroma of the dummy's pouring off the sides.

"Soon" said Danny. "Soon we will be human! And soon! Slappy will be one of us!"


	7. The real truth

It was Friday night when Joey's uncle came to check on the two kids.

Slappy and Joey were sitting in a swing chair on this huge willow tree Jimmy and Rocky had planted three nights ago.

Joey was sitting in her PJ's with her hair out, while Slappy was wearing some black PJ bottom's and a sleeveless vest top.

They two lovers were watching the stars shoot across the sky.

"The best thing about being in this town is the fact that we're not a big town and we turn off the light at 9:00 so we can see the stars..." Smiled Slappy as he hugged Joey closer.

"It is really nice here...*Looks over at him* But the best thing is being here with you Slappy."

Slappy leaned over and kissed Joey's nose.

The sound of a car door slamming grabbed the attention and they watched as Joey's uncle walked over to them.

His face was of a man who was going to pleaded a thousand sorrys.

Joey leaned forward and watched her uncle walk up the path too them.

His face a white and he looked tried.

"Uncle Roger?...What are-" Before she could finish...He fainted.

Joey rushed to her uncle's side. "Uncle Roger!" Slappy ran to her side.

"Slappy! Get help!"

Slappy nodded his head and ran inside.

After getting Rocky and Jimmy to help, they him in and laid him on the old coach.

Caroline came down with Tommy holding onto her arm.

"What's wrong?...What happened?" Caroline asked as Tommy ran over to the fallen uncle to sit next to his sister, who was tending to their fallen family.

"I don't know!" Joey cried as her shoulders shook. "He just fainted."

Caroline began to look him over.

She suddenly saw a lot of huge marks on his arm...they were green...bright ooze green...no...No!

"Nooooo!" Caroline screamed falling back into some dummy's.

Joey and the rest of the group watched as Rocky help Caroline out.

"Caroline?...Baby doll? You ok?" Rocky asked as Caroline shook like mad.

"H-h-h-he...h-h-has t-t-the...t-t-t-the...t-t-the m-m-m-markings!"

Joey and Slappy looked at each other confused.

"What the bloody hell you talking about?" asked Slappy as Rocky help Caz into a chair.

"The...The b-b-bite m-m-m-marks...on his...a...a...a-a-a-arm...They did that..."

Joey looked at her uncle Roger's arm's and found she was right.

There were several teeth marks here and there. They seemed really deep.

"You'd better get him to a hospital...they look fatal." spoke Jimmy softly.

Caroline shot up from her seat.

"Their worst than that! If they stay on his arm he'll become one of them!

Death would be a better choice."

Joey looked at her hyperventilating friend as she began to pace.

"And then! They make him come after me! Cus Of my stupid Mother and Father! Why can't they let me be!...I'm a human now!...It's not my fault I-"

"Caroline!" called Rocky grabbing her by the shoulders. "Get a grip!...They can't hurt you now!" Rocky took a hold of Caroline into his arms and she hugged back.

"I will Not, repeat, Not...Let them hurt you!"

Joey and Slappy watched as Caroline began shake violently in Rocky's arms.

"I...I didn't think they'd find me so fast!" Caroline sobbed.

Joey and Slappy looked to each other with worried looks on their faces.

Suddenly Tommy made a choking noise before there was a small click.

Joey turned to find Tommy on the floor at their uncle's feet...Dead!

Uncle Roger stood before them...his eyes were dark green and had black where the white should be.

Long jagged green lines travelled up his arm's and onto his neck and join and the corners of his eyes. His breathing was heavy and deep.

He looked at each-one before his eyes were on Caroline.

He walked over to body of the fallen boy. As he walked to Rocky and Caroline who were backing away, Joey ran to her brothers side and pulled him into her arms. His neck was twisted to the left.

"Tommy!...NO!...Please!...Don't be dead!...please..."

Slappy sat next to her.

He rubbed shoulder as she hugged him close to her chest and cried into her brothers hair.

Over on the other side of the shop, Rocky was holding onto Caroline tightly as Roger came closer to them.

Rockey stood in fount of Caroline but Roger punched him aside and grabbed Caroline by the arm.

He pulled Caroline away from Rocky.

"You..." he growled in a voice that sounded like he was speaking through black smog. "My masters want you to join them...They say...you know where green blood is...They said...''You belong to us...Pigglet''

Jimmy tried to help but after hitting Roger over the head with a walking stick...Roger smacked him into a wall...He was out cold...but Not dead.

"Masters what you home...you are their kind."

"Never! I'll never go back to the life they wanted me to have!"

Roger threw her to the ground.

Caroline stood up and held her ground...her whole body shook.

"...I...am...Human! I'm not a dummy any more-"

"Any-more?" Joey yelled. "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

Caroline stood looked over at her shocked friend.

"What IS going on?" Joey yelled with tears in her eyes.

Caroline looked over at her friend...then she turned her head away.

"...I promised I'd never speak of it...not after I got away from them-"

"Who's them?...Why is this happening! What are you not telling ME?

Caroline was about to speak when the lights went out and everything went quite.

Everything was still...till the sound of foot step's began to grow.

There was a group by the sound of it...Suddenly...The sound of laughter filled the air.

Caroline's eyes grew as the laughter turned into singing.

"* You are my girl! You are our girl! You belong home with us!*"

Caroline's heart began to beat faster and faster till the front door opened.

There stood the dummies.

"Hello Caroline...Did our little girl miss us?"

Joey looked to Caroline then the dummies. "What dose he mean?...''Our little girl?''"

Caroline looked to Joey then, the dummies...Suddenly Danny ran quickly over to the frighted girl and her by the hair and pushed her to her knee's.

They turned her so she was facing the window's which you could see the moon threw.

Mary Ellen took a knife from a table and ripped open Caroline's t-shirt.

"See this?" she sneered.  
>Joey and Slappy saw that their friend's back had a large green gash on it.<p>

It looked like the scar went right under three lairs of skin...right into her muscle's...it when from the back of the bottom of her neck, down to her side's.

"This marking means she's ours...By ours..." Smirked Danny. "We men more..."

Caroline looked over at her friend's

Joey looked over at her. "What dose he mean? Caroline-"

"I lied!" Caroline yelled. "I lied to everyone!...My parent's aren't dead!...Rocky was given to me by my grandfather to protect me..because I...I'm..."

"Your what?" yelled Joey.

Caroline looked to Joey with sad eyes."I'm Danny and Mary Ellen's daughter!...I was born a dummy..."


End file.
